His Heart
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Fang was only five when he was kidnapped. For years he has been forced to do things that no kid should ever go through. On the days he's allowed to roam free he doesn't know how to act, so when he meets Max and the gang he just wants them to leave him alone. But Max wants to know more about this silent, sad eyed boy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know I haven't really done any great writing lately, but Im optimistic about this one! I got part of the idea from a book I read so I suppose part of the plot is not really mine. Ah well. If you like this just send me a little notice one way or another so I don't get sad! And always remember to enjoy!

**Me no own Maximum Ride so don't even ask. **

* * *

><p>The young boy sniffled. His small arms wrapped around his frail body, long piano fingers tightly clenching his shoulders. Shivers wracked the boy's tiny frame, causing him to tremble like a leaf in a storm. Ice had already frozen the tips of the six year olds raven hair. Snot ran down the poor boys face despite all efforts in wiping it away with a freezing arm. Tears pricked at the sides of the boys eyes but he refused to let them fall, fearing that the frigid cold would freeze any rouge tears to his numb cheeks.<p>

In the year he has lived with the man, the boy had been sent to the freezer seven times. All seven times he thought he was going to die.

The boy let out a shaky breath, the air turning white from the cold. How long had he been locked up in here? This particular freezer was generally used for vegetables. Bags of frozen greens were stacked up all around him. He blinked, only for the ice on his eyelids to stick to his numb face. Whining, he unwrapped his arms from his body and quickly wiped his eyes. The icy hairs finally let him reopen his eyes. He opened his eyes wide, showing off his dark irises, before letting his eye lids droop.

A large yawn took over the boy's body, revealing that a couple of his teeth were missing. When he had lost that first baby tooth he had been so excited, asking the man if the tooth fairy would come.

"There is no such thing as the Tooth Fairy, you fool! Do you also believe in Santy Clause? No one would want to give anything to someone as worthless as you!"

Now, at the age of 17, Fang wondered how he had ever believed in anything so happy. He grabbed the dirty blankets and pulled them off his naked form. Behind him the man shifted, a large arm moving to wrap around his naked waist. Freezing, Fang didn't dare move a muscle, not even to breathe. He couldn't keep a grimace off his face as fat fingers felt all around his body before the arm retreated back to its original owner.

Taking the opening, Fang silently crept off the bed. He padded over to the bedroom door in his bare feet, not bothering to look back at the naked man lying face up on the bed. Quietly, he slipped into his room and put on the first clothes he could find. The black t-shirt with a purple skull was almost completely hidden by the black zip up hoody he put on over it. His dark blue boot cut jeans were much too big and he was forced to put on a studded belt. He added some dark red chains to the pants pockets for extra effect.

Fang let his eyes wander around the room. His gaze landed on the bed that was shoved into the corner of the room. He did not understand why he had a bed at all. The man never let him use it, preferring that he slept in bed with him every night. Not only was that awkward in itself, but the man had particular…preferences. If you could put it that way. The pain from the horrible act never really went away, but after the first initial times he had learned to stop screaming. The man didn't like those noises. He liked to think he was pleasured by the acts, that he actually _liked _it. It hadn't taken him long to learn.

Forcing the dreadful memories to the deepest crevasses of his mind, Fang thought of the multiple things he wished to do today. First things first.

Food.

Spinning on his heel, he sauntered out of his room. Walking into the kitchen, he hummed a random tune to himself. The kitchen looked exactly how you would imagine a cheap, two bedroom apartment's kitchen to look like. The jet black stove had dozens of rust stains all over its surface, the counter tops were actually pretty nice; clean but a little warn down, the old sink made creaking noises whenever it was turned on.

Fang opened the up the white fridge at took a quick peek inside.

_Hey, the man went shopping!_

Suddenly very excited, he started to rummage through all the food that was stocked up in the fridge. Shoving aside the milk and eggs, he looked around for the cinnamon rolls that he knew the man got every time he brought back food. Finally finding his favorite breakfast, he reached out to grab it but stopped when something caught his eye. Pulling his head out of the fridge, Fang started at the glorious, amazing piece of beauty that sat on the table.

A large vanilla cake with hunks of chocolate frosting.

"Well, don't mind if I do."

Strutting over to the scrumptious looking dessert, he grabbed a knife out of the knife rack and, unable to restrain himself, he popped off the plastic cover and cut a large, triangular piece out of the cake. Squirming in unrestrained excitement, he chucked the knife into the sink and quickly plopped the slice onto a plate. Pleased with himself, Fang scurried into the living room and sank down on the light purple couch. Shoving his hand in between the cushions, he began fishing for the remote.

Find his lost comrade, he pressed the play button and watched as the small TV screen flickered to life just in time for him to hear a loud creak come from the other room.

_Oh great, Boogies up._

Fang remembered a time when he had a real name, a real family, real friends, and he was a real boy. He remembered that every Halloween his father would tell him the same old story, but, even so, it had the same effect on his every year.

"_Have you been a good boy, son? Cause if you haven't then do you know what will happen?"_

Every year he would say no.

"_The Boogeyman will come. After you have collected all of your Halloween candy, and watched all of your scary movies, once you have curled up in bed, as snug as a bug, he will come. He will crawl out from under your bed, his dark beady eyes will search deep into your soul, his long, dead fingers will reach out for you and he will snatch you away, never to be seen again. Now, you don't want that to happen to you, now do you son?" _

Once again he would say no.

Then, one Halloween night, after he had eaten his designated five pieces of candy and had curled up into his bed, the Boogeyman came. Of course, now he knew that the Boogeyman that his father had been talking about didn't exist, but the one that he had found was much too real.

Sighing softly to himself, he grabbed his slice of cake with bare hands and bit out a big chunk.

_Even the center has chocolate frosting!_

He had to say, he was very happy about his discovery. Shoving another mouthful of cake into his waiting mouth, Fang flicked his eyes up to the TV. This television only showed cartoons and baby shows, not that he cared. Having these things as the only form of TV entertainment for his whole life he simply never grew out of it. It was also nice that he had some way to learn, seeing as he wasn't allowed to go to school and there was no way Boogey was gonna teach him anything.

"Really? Cake for Breakfast? Can't you eat something healthy?" Boogey asked in his gruff smoker's voice as he walked into the room.

"I'll have a salad later."

The man scoffed, "Salads women's food. You need man food."

"I like salad." Fang responded, never taking his eyes off the TV which was showing a rerun of Blues Clues.

Boogey let out a soft grunt and dragged his large frame into the kitchen, most likely to make a cup of coffee and make his own breakfast. Forcing the last of the cake into his mouth, Fang dusted crumbs off his hands and stood. Padding into the kitchen, he turned on the creaky old sink and washed off his plate. After scrubbing the plate thoroughly, he dried it off and put it back in the cabinet.

"Boy!" The man's voice barked right next to his ear.

Jumping about a foot in the air, and after letting out a rather unmanly squeal, Fang spun around and let his gaze drop to the ground, too afraid to look the man in the eyes.

"Yes, sir?"

"Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you, Boy!" The man snapped.

Flinching, Fang forced his gaze off the floor and to meet with the man's hard, emotionless eyes.

"I'm going out today to meet with some Buddies. You're allowed to go out to town, but you gotta be back by curfew, understand?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir."

"You know what'll happen if you don't, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Nodding his head in approval, the man grabbed his freshly made cup of coffee and his jacket. Shoving on his boots, the man opened the door only to stop at the threshold.

"Oh, and one more thing, don't make any plans tomorrow, I'll be bringing work back." With that, he was gone, leaving Fang with the feeling of dread.

Lord, he hated work.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so proud of myself! I actually updated! I am sorry about any spelling mistakes, I try my best. And thank you for all those who reviewed, favorited and followed, you all make me so happy! Now continue on and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"You see that man with the briefcase over there?"<em>

_The eight year old boy turned to look at the man that was being pointed out._

_"I want you to kill him,"_

Fang plodded down the street, his hands shoved in his hoody pocket with the hood drawn over his head. No one paid any attention to him, which he was fine with. People made him uncomfortable.

Keeping his head down, he glanced up to watch the boy he was following. The other had sandy blond hair and was quiet muscular. He looked like the kind of guy who beat up many kids daily on sheer power alone. Probably not the best person in the world to stalk.

Fang crept closer to his quarry, hoping that he would be able to hear any conversations the other might get caught up in. He had left the apartment only a couple of hours ago. He had started by wandering around town, window shopping and such, and then he saw this boy and felt the overwhelming desire to know how a teenaged boy acts. How _he_ would have acted if he was normal.

So, here he was, stalking this random boy.

He snuck a little closer. His footsteps were silent as he walked over the pavement. The other boy had stopped and was now talking with some red haired girl. Grief bubbled up in Fang's chest, but he quickly tamed it. There was no way he was going to be able to have a normal life, he should just accept it.

Looking back over at the other, Fang was deciding if there was any possible way to get closer when the other suddenly spun around and glared directly at him.

"What do you want, freak?" The boy hissed, his turquoise eyes glowing in annoyance.

Fang kept his gaze on the sidewalk, bringing his hood down even more to hide his eyes. He saw a pair of sneakers in his line of vision and knew that the boy was standing right in front of him. For a couple of tense seconds, Fang thought the boy was just going to examine him then leave, but then he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Tensing, he tried to pull away from the other, only to be shoved backward. He stumbled and tried to catch himself, but another pair of hands pushed his back so he fell toward the blond.

Miraculously staying up on his own two feet, Fang braced himself for another shove. Instead a cackling laugh reached his ears and he turned to the red haired girl who was laughing at him.

"You really think you can be popular, emo?" the girl laughed.

Fang frowned in confusion. Emo? What was that? Was it an animal or something? He had never heard of it before.

He was brought out of his musings by another harsh shove, this one sending him to the ground. He groaned softly and rubbed his sore backside, glancing up at the grinning blond. Was this how all teenagers were like? Would he have been like him if Boogey never came? Fang didn't want to be anything like this guy. The boy grabbed the front of his hoody and dragged him to his feet, his hand already formed into a fist.

"Leave him alone!"

Fang's eyes widened in shock as a new voice interjected itself into the scene. The blond slowly let him go, but not before shoving him back a bit. This time, Fang was capable of staying on his feet. Despite his curiosity, he refused to turn to look at the new comer. Needing something to do with his hands, he started to play with the chains that were attached to his pockets.

"Just go away Dylan, no one wants you here." A second voice piped up.

The male voice was much closer to him than the other one had been. Fang flinched away, his eyes squeezing shut in fear. He was not used to being around people, let alone people who could potentially harm him. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and flinched away again, blushing slightly when he heard himself let out a squeak. He really needed to learn how to keep his involuntary noises to himself.

"Don't worry, their gone." A feminine voice said, coming from directly in front of him.

Cautiously, he opened his eyes and was met with the sight of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Then again, it wasn't like he saw any girls his age lately. The girl had sun streaked blond hair and large brown eyes that reminded him of the chocolate frosting from that cake he had earlier. Her clothes weren't skin tight but they also showed off her curves nicely.

Then, he remembered that there was someone else. Glancing to the side, he saw a boy his age. The boy still had his hand on Fang's shoulder; his cloudy blue eyes looked at him with concern. The boy had styled strawberry blond hair and he wore nice clothes, better than Fang's anyway.

"I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

Fang stared at her, trying to decide if the kindness in her voice was honest or not. Deciding that answering her wouldn't hurt, he nodded.

"Well, I'm Max and that's Iggy. The three idiots from earlier were Dylan, Sam and Lissa. Don't worry about them; they think they can control people through fear." Max explained.

Fang nodded, understand what it's like to be around someone like that. They stood there in awkward silence for quite some time before Fang realized that they were waiting for him to introduce himself. Shifting uncomfortably, he watched an ant walk along the sidewalk.

"Well, um, you can hand out with us….you know, if you want." The boy – Iggy was it? – said, scratching the back of his head.

Fang stared at him in shock. They wanted to hang out with him? Hang out as in do stuff with? Him of all people? He flicked his gaze over to Max to see that she was smiling at him in encouragement. It couldn't hurt…right? Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head.

"Great!" Max shouted, grabbing his arm and dragging him. Caught off guard, Fang let her do what she wanted.

"Dude, your screwed now!" Iggy laughed from behind him.

"_But-but I don't want too." _

_The man ignored the young ones plea and forced the gun into the eight year olds small hand. The boy tried to jerk away, but the man grabbed his arm and wrapped his own meaty fingers over the boy's smaller ones, forcing the boy's tiny finger over the trigger._

"_That was an order," The man snarled as he aimed the gun straight at the business man's head and made the boy pull the trigger. _


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, this had taken me forever to update! I'm really sorry about that. Thankfully I did update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>There were two types of work that Fang was forced to partake in. One of these involved pleasure, the other pain. Boogey, it seemed, decided that it was time to bring about some pain. The man that sat before Fang had big muscles that stretched the seams of his bright red shirt. His head was completely bald and the shiny dome was covered in tattoos. The man was tied tightly to a metal chair, a sock shoved deep into his throat. Boogey paced around the chair, his large frame moving with surprising grace.<p>

"You know why he's here, don't you boy? He's a danger to you. If he has his say, you'll be dead in a week. You understand this?" Boogey growled.

Fang knew not to say anything. Boogey didn't want an answer. Fang studied his captor and wondered what would have happened if they kids from this afternoon had known about his life. Would they still have beaten him up? Would they still have thought he was a freak? Maybe they would think he was lying, if he were to tell them. They would say he wanted attention. Just like those cops in California had done. Nothing to see here, just an attention seeking ten year old.

The boy didn't notice Boogey had left the room until he came back in, wheeling a small metal table in behind him. He pulled the table until it was placed in between Fang and the other man. Fang studied the three items which had been placed on the table. On the very left was a common hammer. It was old and its head was covered in rust stains. The second item was a butcher knife. This weapon was in much better shape than the hammer. The final item Fang had seen many times in this young life. It was never thrown out and was used for almost everything. The axe was tilted at a weird angle to fit on the table, its sharp blade facing the bald man in a silent threat.

Boogey gripped Fang's shoulders with his large hands, "You understand me, don't you boy?" He snarled into Fang's ear, "He's gonna take all my business. If that happens then how am I supposed to get food? You don't wanna starve, do ya boy? You wanna drink brown water, boy? Cause that's what's gonna happen if this guy gets his say. All you gotta do is make sure he signs off all his customers and employees, to me. That's it."

Fang felt the man's meaty hands leave his back, and then he was gone. The bald man was glaring at him, daring him to try something. What this man didn't know, what Fang wanted no one to know, was that he had done thing many, many times. He reached out and grabbed the hammer.

"Boy! I'm goin' out. Clean up your mess while I'm gone!"

Fang sat cross legged on the couch, watching an old rerun of Teen Titans. He turned his head slightly to watch the man swing a small duffle bag over his shoulder and lumber out the door. Waiting a good fifteen minutes to finish watching the current episode, he finally got to his feet and padded into the kitchen. He wandered around the room in search for all the needed supplies. He grabbed a handful of rags from off the counter, a bag from beside the kitchen door, a bottle of Nature's Miracle and a bottle of bleach each from under the sink, and a tub of Clorox pads from a cabinet. As an afterthought, he also made himself a cup of chocolate milk.

Juggling all of the supplies in his arms, he pushed open the door into the storage room. For some unknown reason all of the rooms in this apartment building had a storage room built in. It suited his purposes perfectly. His feet sunk into the plushy white carpet as he made his way to the middle of the room. There was a dried up puddle of the blood on the seat of the metal chair. Blood soaked through the carpet all around the chair and table. Some of it seemed to still be in the first stages of drying. Dropping his cleaning supplies on the ground, Fang stuck the straw in his mouth and sipped on his chocolate milk as he looked over the tools on the metal table. Snatching up a Clorox pad, he began cleaning. The hammer had very little blood on it and was simple to clean. The knife was much dirtier, its blade covered in the red liquid. Some of the blood lingered even after the blade was scrubbed, but Fang figured it would only be seen as rust.

The axe was by far the worst. The entire weapon was coated in the red. Fang decided to skip over it. He was used to cleaning it up and he had learned that it was simpler once the blood had dried. Scrubbing down the table and chair required a new Clorox pad and they were much easier to clean up. Chucking the used pads into the bag, he moved the chair aside and dumped the entire bottle of Natures Miracle on the red patch in the carpet. Dropping to his knees, he began scrubbing the floor with the rags.

He thought of what Max and Iggy would think if they could see him now. Would they think he was a monster? Would they have saved him from the bullies? No. They would never have been so nice. They wouldn't have taken him out to their favorite food place. There is no chance in hell that they would have brought him over to Max's place. They would have never associated themselves with him. They would have avoided him like the plague.

_Maybe that is for the best, _He thought as he poured the bleach onto the carpet

He would always be a monster. He could never grow up to be someone good. He would become just like Boogey. How could he be anything more when all he knew was Sex and Murder?


	4. Chapter 4

I updated! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews and favorites! Continue to tell me what you think, I love hearing from you. Sorry for the shortness, I'm not very good at writing long chapters. Now, onto the story!.

* * *

><p>Fang was 14 when he saw his brother.<p>

He had gone to the bowling alley in Oklahoma to play some of the arcade games. The people that he had once called family were there for some tournament, but his brother wasn't paying much attention. He had found some pretty girl to flirt with. His brother was a looker, Fang mused. He had their mothers beautiful blond hair and striking blue eyes. Fang, himself, got his looks from their father. Raven hair and dark, obsidian eyes. Still, he never would have recognized the boy as his brother had his mother not yelled his full name out so loud.

Fang had frozen when he heard that oh so familiar name being called. He had almost let an alien eat off his head before he gained back his bearings and was able to shoot it to death with his plastic gun. Continuing with the game, Fang listened in to the conversation that was going on at lane twenty three. The girl was giggling over his brother's full name, saying it was cute while his brother took it in stride.

"Oh, just call me by my nickname, everyone likes it better." His brother laughed, his blue eyes twinkling in such a way that would make any girl swoon.

Fang found it ironic that he would pull the guns trigger every time that slut of a girl giggled out his brother's name. Finally the game came to an end as an alien ripped open his characters body and ate his organs. He couldn't help but wonder why a bowling alley would have such a gory game. Sticking the toy gun back in its holster, he turned to glance at where his old family was. His brothers parents- because they could no longer be considered his own- were talking and laughing with their bowling partners. His younger brother was smiling at that girl, his eyes roaming to areas that would make a nun blush. The slut obviously noticed as she moved her body in such a way so that more of her skin would show to his brother's hungry eyes.

It wasn't long until the two were sneaking out of the bowling alley. It wasn't hard for Fang to figure out what they were up to. He didn't know a lot of things that he should at his age, but this was something he knew. Throwing a quick glance back at his old parents, he stalked out of the building. His brother was only thirteen, a year younger than Fang, he was much too young to have to deal with the stresses of a romance of any sort.

The two didn't hide their tracks very well. It was a simple matter for Fang to follow them into the woods near Lanes and Games. He snuck over to where he could hear them laughing and crouched to hide behind an Oak tree. He could tell his brother has trying to woo the girl, but she was playing hard to get. She didn't want him to know that she was leading him on. She just wanted to hurt him. Maybe; though, that was not the truth.

Fang watched them for a little longer. Studied them. Was it possible that she actually cared? Could his brother have gotten a girlfriend? Fang sighed, rocking back on his heels. His brother had moved on with his life without him. His brother didn't need him anymore. Maybe he never needed him in the first place.

"Hey! Show yourself!"

Fang flinched. Looking out from behind the tree, he saw his brother glaring at him. Fang felt slightly hurt by this. His own brother was glaring at him. Slowly, as if he was a snail in some former life, he slunk out from behind the tree.

"Why are you following us? Getting your rocks off, you freak?" The girl hissed.

The girl's words meant nothing to him at all, it was how his brother reacted that hurt. The blond simply stood there, his arms crossed. He stared at Fang, giving him a look as if he were some odd, strange creature. A freak. He had been called many things in his short life, by many different people, but none of it hurt as much as knowing that his brother agreed with all of those people.

Fang didn't know when the tree branch appeared in his hand. But when he made that first swing at the lying bastard that he once called his brother, he knew exactly why he was so angry at the younger boy. He was mad that his brother was able to move on with his life, that he could be happy and have a girlfriend. He was mad that he did not know if he would live another day while his brother never had to know those fears. He was mad that his brother was not the one who was kidnapped. Why had it been him and not his brother? Why didn't he deserve a normal life?

"What the hell man?!" His brother yelled.

His brother held up his arms to protect himself from the branch. Unfaltering, Fang continued to swing the branch at his brothers arms in a rage. His brother retaliated against the abuse and swung a fist at Fang's face, catching him below the eye. Fang stumbled back but kept a good grip on the branch. His brother was panting, his arms covered in scratches and blood. The blue eyed boy held up his hands in surrender, his eyes filled with concern.

"Hey, just put down the branch. Let's talk this out." He said in a soothing voice, as if he was talking to a small child.

Fang blinked at the boy. Why was he being so kind? He was trying to kill him with a branch and yet he was still worried about him?

"You don't understand," Fang found himself muttering, "he'll find you."

"Who?" His brother asked, slowing inching closer.

"Him. The Boogey Man."

"The Boogey Man? He sounds scary. But I can't just stay here and let him grab you too." The boy said sincerely.

Fang looked up at his brother through his thick bangs. The blond was smiling softly at him. It wasn't a fake, taunting one, but a real one. It was as if he really cared about him and wanted to make sure he was alright. Fang opened his mouth to answer him, to agree to go with the boy. To break free from Boogey forever. Then that girl pushed his brother aside.

"What is wrong with you, you freak! Get out of here!" She shrieked.

The slut pushed Fang away. She was weak and the push didn't do much, but the moment was lost. Swinging the branch one last time, which earned him a very satisfying squeal, he turned and fled. He felt like a wimp for running away like this, but he didn't feel as if he had any choice. How could he ever think that his brother would want him back? He had moved on. The blond probably didn't even remember that he ever had a brother. That thought caused Fang to stop running abruptly. Dropping the branch he let the tears that he had been holding back run freely down his cheeks. He just wanted to go home.


End file.
